


Knew It All Along

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Midtown, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Midtown to downtown</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knew It All Along

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/profile)[**inlovewithnight**](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/), as most things are.

  
Gabe comes off the stage hot and sweaty, grabbing the red plastic cup from the table. He takes three long gulps of the vodka before looking up and spying the kid at the edge of the crowd, his glasses barely perched on the very end of his nose.

“I’m Mikey Way.”

Gabe nods and takes another drink. “Gabe.”

Mikey laughs. “Yeah. I know who you are. I’m here to see you. I mean, I was. I mean, I saw the show.”

Gabe takes another drink and leans against the wall, catching the hem of his shirt and wiping the sweat from his neck. He watches Mikey’s eyes go to the exposed stretch of skin and fights a smile. “Did you enjoy it?”

“What?” Mikey’s head snaps up. Between the glasses and the long fall of hair around his face, it’s hard to see much, but Gabe spies the blush staining high on his cheekbones. “Oh. The show. Yes.”

“Good.”

“A lot.” Mikey takes a step forward and Gabe can see his Adam’s apple shift. “You guys were…”

The rest of the band cuts him off, gathering around Gabe, loud and ready to party. Gabe tosses Mikey a wave as they jostle through, but Mikey stands there, a half-smile frozen on his face. Gabe looks back as they get to the small dressing room, but Mikey’s faded back into the crowd.

**

Tyler, Heath and Rob leave Gabe behind, crowding out into the bar. It’s the local scene, so there are friends and girlfriends waiting with rounds of drinks already lined up. Gabe takes his time, tugging his shirt over his head now that there’s actually room to move. He tosses it toward his bag and stretches, vertebrae popping loudly. His pants slide lower on his hips as he grabs a towel off the rack on the bathroom door.

“Hey.”

“Holy shit.” Gabe stumbles backwards, nearly tripping over his bag. Mikey grabs his arm, jerking him back upright. “Fuck.”

“Um. Sorry.” Mikey’s blush is more visible in the yellow light of the dressing room. He grins just a little bit, his long fingers flexing against Gabe’s bicep.

“You’re not supposed to be back here.” It doesn’t come out as any kind of admonishment as Mikey steps closer. Gabe can feel his body heat through the red and black hoodie Mikey’s wearing, through the faded black jeans that fit him like a second skin. He’s about to say something else when Mikey’s free hand settles on Gabe’s stomach, fingers grazing against Gabe’s waistband.

“I should go then,” Mikey informs him with a smile before sinking down onto his knees. “If that’s what you want.”

“Mik-” Gabe’s voice cuts out as Mikey undoes the button on Gabe’s jeans. His eyes threaten to close as Mikey’s palms curve along the line of his zipper, pressure against the thickening bulge of Gabe’s dick. “What…”

“Shh,” Mikey breathes, tugging down Gabe’s zipper and easing his cock free of his boxer-briefs.

“You…”

Mikey shakes his head and uses one finger to hook his glasses off his nose before leaning in and licking the head of Gabe’s dick, the flat of his tongue sliding easily over the hot skin.

“F-fuck.” Gabe’s hips jerk forward and what little blood wasn’t in his cock races downward. “What the fu-”

Mikey pushes Gabe back against the wall, crawling after him on his knees until Gabe’s trapped, pants fallen to mid-thigh and Mikey’s hands on his hips. Mikey gives him a lopsided grin and leans in, taking Gabe in his mouth.

Gabe groans roughly, unable to stop the sound as Mikey’s lips close around him, tight and hot and wet. He swallows hard as he watches Mikey through his lashes, his hands sliding over Mikey’s knuckles tight against Gabe’s hips then to Mikey’s shoulders and neck before threading into his hair.

Mikey makes a low, pleased sound around Gabe’s dick and Gabe feels the vibration through his whole body, rocketing up his spine. His hands tighten and Mikey takes him deeper, hot friction as Mikey’s tongue and the roof of his mouth wrap and slide along the surface of Gabe’s dick.

“Holy…” Gabe thumps his head against the wall, hips ratcheting forward, unable to keep from thrusting into Mikey’s mouth. Mikey groans again, fingers loosening over Gabe’s hips before they tighten again, matching the shift of his mouth, the forward sway of his body. His thumbs stroke a slow arc on Gabe’s skin and Gabe’s breath catches in his chest. “God. Fuck. Stop. You have to…” Gabe’s fingers tug at Mikey’s hair, no doubt painful as he comes, body tight and hard before he sags back against the wall.

Mikey pulls back, licking his lips, his eyes glazed, his pupils wide. His mouth stays open slightly as he looks up at Gabe.

“Jesus fuck,” Gabe mutters under his breath, using his hands still curled in Mikey’s hair to tug him to his feet, mouth finding the parted lips, tongue chasing the taste of his own come. Mikey makes a noise deep in his throat and surges closer. Gabe slides one hand to curve around the back of Mikey’s head, molding to his skull, as the other hand slips between them, fingers unfastening Mikey’s jeans and working inside.

Mikey breaks the kiss to moan as Gabe wraps his hand tight, fingers settled beneath the ridge of the head. Mikey shivers against him, thrusting into Gabe’s grip. His breath is hot in Gabe’s mouth, shaky pants that spill past Gabe’s lips. “Yes. Oh, God, yes.” He thrusts hard, his fingers gripping Gabe’s bare shoulders as he lays his head against the back of his hand. “G-Gabe.”

Gabe breathes him in, the smell of beer and smoke, the hint of sex and musk in the air. He turns his head, teeth grazing Mikey’s neck. “So fucking hard.”

Mikey groans as Gabe’s hand slides along his length, keeping his strokes slow and steady. Mikey’s body shakes and he rises up on his toes, pressing closer until there’s barely any room for Gabe’s hand to move. Gabe focuses on the slick head, his thumb teasing across the wet slit before his fingers tighten and suddenly he’s not teasing anymore, his hand jerking Mikey in long, smooth strokes from base to tip, curving around the head before sliding down again.

Gabe can feel the pressure of Mikey’s fingers and knows he’s going to have bruises, swallows the taste of him as Mikey kisses him again. Mikey’s breath is coming faster and faster, thinner and weaker as he gets closer. Back arching, he thrusts harder into Gabe’s hand, wet crown sliding against Gabe’s palm and then he gasps roughly, sucking in non-existent air as he comes all over Gabe’s stomach. “God. Oh. God. God.”

Mikey pulls away, blushing furiously and Gabe can’t help but laugh. “Seriously, dude, what did you _think_ was going to happen?”

“I just…well.” Mikey’s cheeks are red, his skin is flushed. He almost looks embarrassed, but there’s a distinctly pleased smirk on his face. “I’ll get you a towel.”

“Yeah, that’d be awesome.” Gabe slumps against the wall as Mikey looks around and then hands him one of Tyler’s t-shirts. It works just as well and Gabe wipes his stomach and tosses the shirt aside. “And you can get me a beer.”

“Um…not…not really.” He holds up his wrist and Gabe nearly chokes at the red wristband. “I’m not actually 21.”  



End file.
